The Demigod's Quest
by PearlGirl03
Summary: The seven are all grown up now, and they have kids. Pearl Jackson, daughter of Annabeth and Percy, has disappeared. How will they find her? Can Parker Jackson, Jared Grace, and the rest of The Seven's kid's find Pearl and return her to her loved ones?
1. The Beginning

_The Beginning_

My name is Pearl Jackson. I have bright, emerald green eyes, and light wavy blonde hair. I'm around 5'3 or 5'4. I have a twin brother. His name is Parker. He's got the same hair, and eyes as me, but he's 6'3. We have an older sister, her name is Selena. She has dark black hair, and light grey eyes that have a green tint near the center. She's only a few inches shorter than Parker, standing about 5'9, but he still loves to rub it in. Our parents are Annabeth, and Percy Jackson. Like my father, I can control water. Parker has our mother's extreme smarts, and architectural abilities. Selena is somewhere in between. She can control water, and she's extremely smart. I'm a demigod, the only problem is, I have no idea. Let me start from the beginning.

Pearl's Point of View

"PJ! PJ! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, and my twin brother was jumping on top of me, while shouting my name. "It's our eighth birthday!" He shouts excitedly. I quickly jump out of my bed and throw on my Camp Half Blood sweatshirt. Our birthday is on December eighth. Even with the lack of snow, it's still extremely cold. We run out of the room to go wake up our thirteen year old sister.

"Selena! Wake up!" Parker shouts.

"Is everything alright?!" She says worried.

"Of course, you didn't forget it was our birthday, did you?" I said innocently. She smiled and patted a spot next to her on her bed. I climbed up.

"I would never forget your birthday." Selena said, sweetly giving me a quick hug. Dad sneaked in with a bucket of water and used his powers to drench us.

"DADDY!" Parker and I shouted gleefully at the same time. Selena and I were completely dry, whereas Parker, was not.

"Are you guys ready to come open your presents?" He asked, while slumping his shoulders and placing his fists on his hips. "Jason and Piper got here late last night, so the boys are-" We were out the door before he finished his sentence.

"Jared! Jaden!" We shouted while running down the hall. The twin boys saw us, and ran over to greet us.

"Alright, kids, don't go to crazy. We don't need you waking Julia up." Piper said from inside the kitchen.

"Who's Julia?" Parker asked.

"She's our new little sister!" Jared said.

"Do you want to come see her?" Jaden said. Parker and I nodded our heads enthusiastically. We all ran into the living room. There we saw a small little baby lying on a blanket in the middle of the floor. She started to cry, so I walked over and started to sing the song that Mom would sing to me when I was sad.

Annabeth's Point of View

"Is that little PJ?" Piper said, she was in the kitchen, with me, preparing the twins birthday breakfast.

"Yeah, Percy thinks that PJ's got almost all of the Poseidon powers, while Parker's got Athena's." I said. It made sense. Parker couldn't even stay completely dry. Whenever Percy surprise drenched them, he always ended up damp, not completely dry.

"Do you think that being a granddaughter of Poseidon is what makes her voice sound like a siren's?" Piper said. I had been thinking about this. Both Percy and myself had average singing voices, while Pearl sounded like an angel.

"I've been contemplating it." I replied.

"You know how you were saying that you feel like your powers were split between them?" Piper said, "Well, I think the same thing happened with Jared and Jaden. Jared's been able to fly, and control the weather since he was at least five. Whereas Jaden loves going clothes shopping with me, and sometimes Jared does whatever he says. I've had to ban asking each other for help with chores, so that Jaden won't accidentally charmspeak his brother into doing everything for him."

"That's so strange." I said.

"I also think he has the ability to change appearances. You know how Jared has this really dark, blonde hair, and how Jaden's is now dark brown? His hair was the exact same color as Jared's a week ago at least. Sometimes he walks out, dressed for school, in an outfit I didn't know he owned." Piper said.

"The other day, I went outside to fetch Pearl from the pond, and she was making the water move, not as a wave, but fly in the air as a bubble. Do you think that this is a coincidence?" I said, "I wonder if this is happening to any of the other seven. Isn't it strange that we all have twins around the exact same age, and in the exact same grades?"

"I wonder. I'll text Hazel and Frank, and you text Leo and Calypso?" Piper said.

"Fine, but you have to text Thalia and Luke as well." I said. We both quickly texted and got our answers.

"I can't believe this is happening to all of us." Piper said.

"It's all too strange to be a coincidence." I said. We heard a scream, and thought it was just the kids playing around.

"MOM! PIPER! HURRY!" Parker shouted. Piper and I shared a worried look, and quickly ran into the other room.

"What is it Parker?! What's wrong?!" I said, extremely worried. I looked at his face, tears were running down his cheeks.

"It's PJ. She's gone. We were playing hide-and-seek, and then, as soon as she started counting, she screamed, and disappeared." Parker sobbed.

"I'll go get the guys." Piper said. She was the best friend I could have ever hoped for. She knew that nothing she could say would help, but she did know that Percy would be able to calm me down.

A minute later, Percy burst into the room, and ran over to his sobbing wife, and children. She was gone. Their Pearl was gone.

"We'll find her, wise girl, I promise." he whispered into my hair. I looked over at Piper, comforting Jared and Jaden. Their family had just taken a nice blow to the head. This wasn't just going to affect her husband and kids, it was going to affect all of the seven.

Luke Castellan's Point of View

I'd just got the text from Annabeth and Percy. Pearl was gone. It was all my fault. Thalia kept telling me that it wasn't, but I knew it was. I was given a second chance to come and be with the love of my life, and I blew it. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed quietly to myself. I remembered the day I made the deal. The deal that took Pearl away. All of the seven were so excited when they got married, but then they waited years, years to have children. I figured that it was because of a curse, or something. I reached out to the goddess of family for help.

 _"You want me to bless each of the seven with their dream families?" Hera said._

 _"Yes, please. I don't know where else to go. They are all so depressed." I said._

 _"You realize this means that you will have to pay a price, right." Hera said._

 _"Yes, anything. Name your price." I said._

 _"I will give the seven the children that they dream of, but, when the time comes, I will choose one child to raise in my image. This child will come to me on their eighth birthday. I will be monitoring them. Be forth warned that your own children would be at risk as well." She said._

 _"I agree to your terms. You will choose one child, and, on their eighth birthday, you will retrieve them." I said._

I hadn't realized that all of the other children's eighth birthday's had passed, leaving only Parker and Pearl's left. I should have known she would pick Pearl. She had always liked Percy more than the rest of them. "How did I not see this coming?" I asked myself, "Why did I have to agree to her terms." I promised myself, there and then, that I would do everything in my power to find Pearl and return her to her family.


	2. Eight Years Later

_Eight Years Later_

"Good Morning, Peyton! Are you excited for your first day as a junior?" my mom, Aletta, said. I don't exactly know how I'm her daughter. She had olive skin, and dark brown hair. Her eyes are dark brown, and she's Italian. My dad's name is Mateo, he's got black hair, and hazel skin. His eyes are light brown, and he's Hispanic. I've got blonde hair, and bright emerald green eyes. My skin is always a perfect beach tan.

"I'm super excited! I can't wait to see Alexa and Breanna!" I said. Alexa and Breanna are my best friends. Alexa's got black hair, and bluebell eyes, and Breanna's got brown hair, with rainbow highlights, and brown eyes. They have a strange theory that I was kidnapped when I was a baby, and sent to live with a new family.

I quickly ate my breakfast, and went into my room to pick out my outfit for the day. I picked a green to blue ombre top, and a pair of light blue capris. I shoved on a pair of black converse, threw my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed my bag. The doorbell rang, so I grabbed a piece of my favorite ribbon, and tied it in my hair while getting into Bree's car.

"Oh my gosh! Girl you won't believe what happened while you were in New York this summer!" Lexi said, as soon as I was seated.

"Let me guess. Drake is cheating on me with Claire?" I said, although I wasn't expecting to be right!

"No way!" Bree said, "How did you know!"

"I knew I should never have started dating that no good, dirty, rotten-" I said, but then Lexi cut me off.

"Okay, we get it, you don't like him. You're breaking up with him today, right?" She said.

"I broke up with him this summer. Over text." I said, suddenly very proud of myself.

"Ooh, somebody's savage!" Bree said. She pulled into an open space in the school's parking lot. It's amazing how fast time flies when you're catching up with your bestie's after not seeing them for two months. We were walking in, when I caught someone's eye. It was a kid I'd never seen before, but, still, it felt like I knew him from somewhere. He had sandy blonde hair, and his skin was almost olive. He had eyes that were a brighter blue than Alexa's.

" _Jared?_ " I whispered under my breathe. I was unsure why I'd said that, but then the moment was ruined because Bree and Lexi had noticed I was no longer walking with them.

"Girl, what's up, you seem totally out of it!" Lexi said.

"Would you girls mind helping me with something really quickly?" I said.

"Sure!" they both said enthusiastically. I led them over to the group of kids that the 'Jared' boy was with.

"Hi!" I said, "Are you guys new here?"

"Yeah, would you mind, maybe, showing us around?" said a boy with the same hair, and eye color as mine.

"Sure thing! I'm Peyton Johnson, by the way." I said. The boy who had spoken was named Parker Jackson. The rest of the kids were all twins. There were two boys with blonde hair and an almost olive skin tone. They both had bright blue eyes. There names were Jared and Jaden Grace. The Zhang twins, Ruby and Sammy, had dark brown hair, and a medium brown skin tone. Their eyes were a mix between brown and gold. May and Zoë Castellan had light brown hair, and extremely pale skin. They had blue eyes, and were Jared and Jaden's cousins. Last, there was Carter and Esperanza Valdez. They both had an almost golden color to their hair, and they had perfectly tan skin. They had, very bright, brown eyes that perfectly complimented their hair, and skin.

"Hi, I'm Lexi!" Lexi said.

"What's up, my name's, Bree!" Bree said.

"What classes do you have" I asked Parker. He had all AP classes, ranging from AP Physics, to AP English. The only thing he didn't have AP was his elective, building design.

"I've got AP Physics with you first!" Bree exclaimed. I could tell the moment she saw him, she was in love. The others had first with either me, or Lexi, so when the bell rang they headed off with us. It was really awkward, seeing as how they were all dating each other. Jared seemed to be the only one in the group without a significant other. When I asked him about it all he said was, 'My heart belongs to another.'

 ** _Sorry! That's all for today! I've been having trouble coming up with a second chapter, so I'm sorry it's so short! I would love it if you would leave ideas for the next chapter in the comments! I hope I will be able to get over this writer's block and be able to have more frequent posts! This is also my first time posting something like this! I usually just write for fun, so I really hope you like it! Also here is a list of who's dating who!_**

 _Jaden and Esperanza_

 _Parker and Zo_ ë (much to Bree's despair)

 _Sammy and May_

 _Carter and Ruby_

 ** _Jared will have a love interest eventually, but you will have to wait a little while for that!_**


	3. Unwanted Visions

Unwanted Visions

 _"PJ! PJ! Wake up!"_

 _"I'd never forget your birthday."_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Who's Julia?"_

 _"Our new little sister!"_

 _"Mom! Piper! Come quick!"_

 _"I'm so sorry."_

I sat up straight in my bed. My head was reeling. Who was that girl with light grey eyes, and dark black hair, and the man with the black hair, and green eyes? Who was the woman with the hair just like mine, but grey eyes instead of emerald green? I felt like I should know them, but my mind was keeping them hidden. I looked at the clock.

6:15, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so I slipped out of bed, put my green one piece on, and headed out to the pool to swim laps. I grabbed my towel from the laundry, and stepped through the back door. I set my things down, and jumped into the pool. I resurfaced, and then proceeded to freak out.

I was completely dry, or at least my hair was. I had just submerged myself in water, only to come up as dry as I was before I hopped in.

My vision suddenly went black. There was the same man from my dream. He was sneaking into the room with a bucket of water. He focused on something, then the water started to rise out of the bucket and proceeded to drench the three of us. I gasped when I realized that I'm not wet, and neither is the other girl. Suddenly I realize that the soaking wet boy is Parker. I can't believe it. I'm so surprised that I jolt out of the strange trance.

I hop out of the pool, deciding that I've had enough for today, and head in to take a shower. I grab my towel and head inside. I walk into the bathroom, lock the door, and start the water.

Thirty minutes later, my hair is dried and styled, and I'm dressed. I'm putting the last touches on my makeup when my mom walks in to wake me up. She looks shocked that I'm awake already.

"Morning?" she says questioningly.

"Good Morning! I'm just about done here, and then I'll meet you downstairs." I said. She replied with a nod and headed down stairs. For today's outfit, I had decided on a pale blue skirt, a white shirt, and a pair of light blue sneakers that matched my skirt. I put on my necklace, which was a trident with a pearl at the bottom of the handle. The trident was on a pure silver chain strung through the pearl, so it hung upside down. I put on my silver owl earrings, and my golden ring. It had a blue zircon jewel in the middle. I, honestly, had no clue how I owned these obviously expensive jewelry items, but I'd had them for as long as I could remember.

I headed downstairs, and packed my lunch in my bag, ate my breakfast, and headed outside to wait for Bree and Lexi.

"Woah, girl! You're ready on time! Quick, Bree, are there any pigs in the sky!" Lexi said when I opened the door.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I woke up early and had trouble falling asleep again, that's all." I said.

"Well, that, or you could have wanted to dress up for a certain single boy you met yesterday." Bree said.

"What! No! That's not it at all!" I shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! You like Jared!" Lexi shouted, and then proceeded to fangirl.

"Girl, I'm so happy, Derek was a huge jerk, but Jared seems nice." Bree said.

"The only problem is, he already likes someone. He practically told me yesterday." I said. We got to the school, Bree parked, and we headed in. Lexi was the first one to spot the group. She walked over to them.

"Hey, guys!" Lexi said almost too enthusiastically.

"Hi, Lexi! What's up?" Parker said.

"Nothing much, except the fact that PJ actually woke up early, and was ready when we got there to pick her up!" Lexi said.

"PJ?" Jared said questioningly.

"Yeah, she gave us nicknames, and it is really hard to come up with a good nickname for Peyton. We ended up on using her initials as her nickname." Bree said. I suddenly blacked out into another trance.

I seemed to be around six or seven. A little boy with sandy blonde hair, and skin almost olive. I realized that it was Jared. He started to speak to me.

"PJ, you know I love you, right?" He said.

"You know that I don't like guys shorter than me, right?" I said. I couldn't believe I'd just said that, to Jared, no less.

"So, if I'm taller than you, like this," he used his hand to indicate a spot above me, standing on his toes to reach higher, "then you'll consider going out with me?"

"We'll see if the time actually comes, pipsqueak." I said.

"Okay," he said, then quickly kissed me on the cheek, and walked out. As soon as he left the room, I lifted my hand up to where he kissed me, and smiled.

"I hope the time comes," I whispered, "I'm tired of pretending to not like you. The truth is, I love you." What I didn't realize was that he had stepped back into the room to grab his jacket, and had seen, and heard, the whole thing. But, if I just met Jared yesterday, then how did I know him when we were younger.

The strain on my brain caused me to wake up. I sat up, and opened my eyes. Everyone from the group was in my room waiting for me to wake up. Jared was just staring at me, not daring to break eye contact.

"I think you're finally tall enough." I whispered under my breath.


	4. The Accidental Reveal

The Accidental Reveal

It had been a week since my last 'vision'. I had decided to call them visions because, well, what else could they be? I had refrained from getting into the pool if anyone was around, but, other than that, everything was normal. I walked over to Jared and Parker, but they were to busy with their conversation to notice me walk up. Lexi and Bree were in the Library studying, so it was just me.

"Do NOT bring my sister into this!" Parker said harshly, "You might not remember, but she disappeared on our eighth birthday!"

"I will never forget!" Jared spat, "Part of me died that day. Do you know how hard it is to continue on with life acting like the love of my life didn't disappear before my eyes."

"Jared, look, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I'm just super stressed. It's hard not to accidentaly blow our secret to the mortals that we hang out with." Parker said.

'Mortals?' I thought.

"I understand. I've had to resist the urge to fly on multiple occasions. Jaden tried to magic me up an outfit this morning, but I had to decline. No one can find out that we're demigods." Jared said.

'DEMIGODS!" I thought. Apparently I have very loud thoughts because Jared and Parker turned to me with horrified looks on their faces.

"Oh, thank the gods! It's just you." Parker said relieved.

"Yeah, just me." I said, obviously offended.

"He didn't mean it like that. What he meant is that he's glad that it's you instead of Lexi or Bree." Jared said. Parker nodded in agreement.

"So, who are your parents?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is, we're actually grandchildren of the gods. I'm grandson of Zeus, and Aphrodite, and Parker's the grandson of Poseidon and Athena." Jared said.

"Parker, when you get in the water, are you ever completely dry when you get out?" I asked.

"No, I got Athena's power, but Pearl was able to manipulate water before she could walk. If you threw a bucket of water at her, she would stay completely dry." Parker said.

"Oh, so, you're sister, Pearl, does she have raven black hair, and light grey eyes?" I asked.

"No, that's Selena, my older sister. Pearl is my twin." Parker said.

"So, Pearl would have the same golden blonde hair as you, and emerald green eyes? She would also stay completely dry when in the water?" I asked.

"I can neither confirm, nor deny that statement." Parker said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I promised someone never to speak of her." Parker replied.

"You love her, don't you." I asked Jared.

"Yeah, I told her when we were six, but she just told me that I had to be taller than her to have a chance as her boyfriend." Jared said.

"You don't say." I said. My visions might not be visions at all! What if they really were flashbacks! What if I had Pearl's memories!


	5. A Solemn Oath

I had trouble falling asleep that night. I just couldn't get over the fact that I had access to all of the famed Pearl Jackson's memories. What was I going to do with the knowledge I gained from these flashbacks? I had trouble waking up in the morning, I don't know what I would do if I was expected to do something extraordinary. The real question I had, though, was 'Why me?' out of everyone I knew, I was the least qualified to help find some girl that had disappeared eight year ago. Besides, why on earth would I want to find my crushes crush.

"So, you didn't tell anyone about your recent discovery, right?" Jared asked the next morning.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry though, it was just a whole swarm of reporters." I said nonchalantly.

"What!" Jared exclaimed. He then proceeded to freak out.

"I'm kidding." I said, "You really don't trust me at all, do you?"

"It's hard to know who to trust." He responded.

"Well, you can trust me. _I swear it on the River Styx_." I said. He smiled at me, but the bell rang, forcing us to go to class.


	6. Jealousy and A Lead

"Did you ever think to see if one of the God's had anything to do with Pearl's disappearance?" I asked Parker. I'd been reading through his parents journals, and Hera had interfered with Percy and Jason's lives.

"What makes you think that one of the God's had something to do with it?" he asked, looking up from his textbook.

"Well, they've been known to mess with other God's children, and Hera does seem kind of obsessed with your family. Maybe she wanted to hurt the seven, and the best way to do that was to take one of their kids." I explained.

"Maybe, you could be onto something. I'm really glad we let you in on the secret." Parker said.

"More like accidentally revealed it." I laughed, "Did you get number seven?"

"Yeah, it's 7.11 or 7.1. I don't know if she wants us to round to tens or hundreds." He said.

"Hey guys." Jared said, walking in the door, "Any luck with the math homework?"

"Tons, we're almost done, and you would be too if you'd bother to show up to our study sessions." I teased.

"Well, I had important business." He retorted.

"If you'd been here, then you would know the lead we have on where Pearl might be." Parker said.

"You have a lead, who is it." Jared said, a little too eagerly.

"Well, Peyton's been reading my parents old journals, and we think that Hera might have something to do with it." Parker said.

"Of course, she switched our dad's lives up, why not try to mess them up again by taking one of their children." Jared said, clearly annoyed that he hadn't thought of it before.

"I know," I sighed, "I'm a genius."

"We need to follow this lead right away." Jared stated, "I can make preparations for 9 tickets to New York."

"Only 9? Peyton gave us the lead, I think that she should get to come with us. We might need her help in the future." Parker said.

"She won't be able to enter Olympus." Jared said.

"So, it would be easier to take her, and communicate in person then not take her, and try to relay everything through the phone." Parker argued.

"Okay, 10 tickets to New York." Jared said, he left the room to get everything prepared.

"Thanks, Parker." I said.

"Of course, what are siblings for. I mean friends! I don't know why I said siblings." He laughed. I smiled slightly, wondering if he could somehow sense the strange connection I had to his sister.

"Thanks, really. I know Jared doesn't like that I know, but ." He cut me off.

"Jared's fine that you know. In fact, he's grateful for your help. He's just trying to push you away because you remind him of Pearl. Actually, you remind all of us of Pearl. I think he's just scared that we're all getting to close to you. He doesn't want you to replace Pearl." Parker explained.

"I'm not trying to replace her, I just really like you guys. I feel like I can be myself around you all. I feel accepted, like I'm no longer an outsider. Do you know what I mean?" I asked.

"I know exactly what you mean." He said.

"Parker, we're home!" A voice called.

"We're in here, Mom!" He called back. A woman with wavy blonde hair, and gray eyes walked into the room, followed by a man with shaggy black hair, and emerald green eyes. Percy and Annabeth.

"Hi sweetie, we missed you." Annabeth said, giving him a hug.

"You must be Peyton," Percy said, "The kids have told us a lot about you."

"I am." I said. Annabeth came over and gave me a hug.

"Parker told us how you are helping them look for clues as to where Pearl might be. We are so grateful for your help." She said.

"Actually," Parker said, "Peyton found a lead."

"What, who is it?" Percy asked, looking at me.

"Hera, goddess of Family. She's messed with your lives before, why not do it again." I said.

"Jared's making plans for the ten of us to fly out to New York." Parker said.

"The ten of you, I'm assuming that Peyton is included in that count." Annabeth said.

"You are correct, as usual." Parker said.

"Well, there's a reason her nickname's Wise Girl." Percy teased.

"And there's a reason your's is Seaweed Brain." Annabeth retorted. They were such a happy family, I was having trouble not being jealous of the relationship Parker's parents had. Sure, my parents loved each other, and they loved me, they just weren't the best at showing it. Parker's family was so open, and loving to everyone they met. It's not that I was jealous, I just wished that they could be my parents.


	7. Barriers and Confusion

"Home Sweet Home." Parker said, stepping off the plane. Jared had made arrangements for us to go straight to Long Island in his grandfather's private plane.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, grabbing my luggage. There was a slight smell of strawberries in the air, and the weather was perfect.

"Come on, guys. Argus is here to take us to Camp." Jaden said. Everyone piled into the van, and Argus took off down the road. He had to go quickly because there were so many Demigods in one place.

"If only Demigods can get into Camp, then how am I going to stay there?" I asked.

"We're going to get you special permission from Chiron. You'll be staying in the Poseidon cabin. You'll have it all to yourself since I prefer to stay in the Athena cabin. Selena might be there, but you'd love her. She's so much fun." Parker said.

"Everybody out!" Argus ordered, as he parked at the bottom of Half Blood Hill. We all hopped out with our luggage, and began to trek up the hill.

"Peyton, you're going to have to wait at the border while we go get Chiron." Jared said.

"How will I know where the border is?" I asked.

"You'll know when you run into it." May said, shooting a look at Jared.

"I was going to tell her." Jared said, innocently.

"Oh please. You love it when people run into the barrier because they don't know it's there." Zoë said. I fell to the back of the group. I was walking slower now that I knew that there was the possibility of me running into a barrier.

"When we get to the barrier, just stay there. We won't take too long." Parker said, as we were nearing the top of the hill.

"Okay." I said, I was a lot further behind now. By the time I reached the top of the hill they were no where in sight. I kept walking, but was confused when I stopped walking and I was in the middle of camp. I saw Parker run past with a centaur. He suddenly burst back up the hill worry written on his face.

"Peyton's not at the barrier." He exclaimed. The group quickly ran over to him as they relayed where they had gone while they were going on the short hike up the hill. While they were worrying, the centaur walked over to me.

"Hello, I'm Chiron. Are you new?" He asked.

"Actually," I said, "I'm Peyton."


	8. New Developments

"My young pupils," Chiron began, "I believe the young lady you are looking for is right here."

"Chiron, she couldn't possibly be over there. She's not a Demigod." Jared said, not even bothering to look up.

"Guys, I'm over here." I said. They all looked up, obviously confused, so I gave a little wave.

"There's no way you could have gotten in here. You're a mortal." Parker said, clearly baffled.

"There is only one explanation for this." Chiron said, "Peyton is a Demigod."

"That means that she can go to Olympus with us!" Esperanza exclaimed. Everyone was excited over the new development, except for Jared. He just stared at me, almost like a predator looking at their prey.

"Now, Peyton. There have been a lot of new Demigods lately, so we're going to have you stay in the Poseidon Cabin, just like we were going to before, but when your godly parent claims you we'll move you to their cabin." Chiron explained. I nodded, and he led me to my temporary home. I walked in to a beautiful blue room that looked like the bottom of the ocean. Nets hanging on the ceiling, starfish on the walls, oyster all around the room. The bubbles were even moving. In the corner there was a fountain of mist with a pile of drachmas next to it. The bed was a bunk bed, but the covers were a deep blue. The bottom had pearls on the blanket, and the top had starfish.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking around.

"That's weird, none of these things were in her before, and the only person besides the Poseidon kids that can change it, is Poseidon himself." Chiron commented. I walked over to the desk, a little note on the top of a small, thin box.

"Pearl, this is rightfully yours. It has been saved for you all your life. It was supposed to be a gift for your eighth birthday, but then you disappeared. This gift will locate you. It is bonded to you, so once removed, if you lose it, it will return to your pocket, just like your father's does. It is linked to you, so it will glow when you are near, and you will be able to feel its presence. Knowing that you have it will bring peace to my mind. Peace in knowing that you will be protected, and knowing that you have been found. All my love, Poseidon. P.S. There is a gift from Athena and I under your pillow. Only you will be able to grab it." I read.

"Peyton, I know this will sound strange, but I need you to try to grab the parcel from under the pillow. If you are able to grab it, I want you to keep it, but not tell the others about this." Chiron said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if they discovered that you were Pearl before confronting Hera, you might disappear again." Chiron explained. I nodded and went over to the bed. Lifting the pillow I discovered a small silver parcel. I reached over, and gently plucked it off of the bed. I stared at it with disbelief, then at Chiron. He motioned for me to open it, so I did. Inside lay a necklace. It was a silver locket in the shape of a seashell, and it hung on a chain. I opened the locket and it played a song.

"This is the song I sang to Julia the day I disappeared." I said, looking over at Chiron. He nodded, and I shut the locket.

"Your grandparents had Hephaestus make that locket for you the day you disappeared. They placed it here for the day you would return and find it. They now know that you know who you are, and that you are coming to set things right." Chiron explained. I nodded and placed the locket around my neck. I stood and walked over to the package on the table. I opened it and saw that it was a ballpoint pen. Pulling it out I realized that something was engraved on the side. _Μαργαριτάρι_. I looked at Chiron, and then uncapped the pen. It grew into a long sword made out of Celestial Bronze.

"Margaritári." I said, "Poseidon named the sword after me."

"He did. It's just like your father's." Chiron said.

"Riptide?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, your friends are waiting for you." He began, "After all, you do have an appointment with the Gods."

"Thank you, Chiron." I said, capping the pen and placing it in my pocket. I was walking out the door, but he stopped me.

"Remember," He stated, "tell no one."

I nodded, and ran over to my friends.


	9. The Truth

_I've already posted this chapter, but I had to delete it because it was not showing the words. I wasn't sure if I was the only one seeing it this way, but I decided to re-upload it, just in case._

* * *

"Well, this is it." Parker said helping me out of the van.

"But this is the Empire State Building." I said in disbelief.

"Yes it is, but Olympus is not far from it." Esperanza said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, if it's nearby then why are we going in?" I asked.

"You'll see." May said.

"Excuse me, sir, we'd like the key to the six-hundredth floor, please." Jaden said.

"There is no six-hundredth floor kid, get lost." The man at the desk said.

"Check your roster," Jared said threateningly while fingering a gold coin. "We have an appointment."

"I-I see," the man said. "H-here's the key."

"Thank you." Zoë said grabbing the key. She bounced over to the elevator and ushered us all inside. Once the doors closed, she placed the key in a lock and turned it. We all stood in awkward silence as the elevator ascended. The music that was playing didn't help at all.

"We're here!" Ruby exclaimed when the bell dinged signaling the elevator had stopped. The doors opened and I was amazed. I'd read in the diaries that Annabeth had done the designs for Olympus, but this was amazing.

"Was your mom really the head architect for all of this!" I asked Parker.

"Yeah, she's amazing." He said. I nodded in agreement. Then the realization hit me that she was my mom too.

"We demand an audience with Hera!" Jared shouted to the guards in front of the Hall of the Gods. They stood there as if he had never spoken.

"Let me try," I said. "We demand an audience with the Gods! We believe that we know the whereabouts of Poseidon and Athena's lost granddaughter, Pearl Jackson!"

At that comment the doors were opened. We walked through the doors and were met with the faces of ten annoyed Gods, and two that were extremely overjoyed to see us.

"I understand that you wish to speak with me." Hera said smugly.

"Hera, Goddess of Family, we believe that you are to blame for the disappearance of Pearl Jackson." Parker accused.

"Dear child, if you believe that I am the only one to blame for her disappearance you are sorely mistaken." Hera chuckled.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Ah, Miss Peyton. I am correct in assuming that you know the truth." She asked.

"I do, but you are avoiding my question, who else?" I reiterated.

"I'll give you a hint. He was on the wrong side, but given a second chance. His lover broke an oath, his children here reside. Two of which you know, and are standing side by side." Hera said. May and Zoë realized it first.

"No!" they exclaimed.

"Yes, dear girls. Your father is to blame." Hera said.

"Why?" May asked.

"He wanted the seven to be happy, and was all too willing to agree to my terms. The perfect families for the seven, but one child that I could have on their eighth birthday," Hera said. "He was so happy that I agreed that he forgot about the terms until it was already to late."

"Where is she," Jared demanded. "Where!"

"Foolish boy, she is closer than you think. Fear is the only thing keeping her from telling you the truth. She believes that if she reveals herself then she will disappear again. Child, fear not. I have no reason to remove you from your family. The deal is done. The fact that you have been found is not my problem, it just means that I'll get to start messing with your life again." Hera said.  
"That doesn't tell us where she is!" Jared exclaimed.

"Young man, she is here. You've had her the whole time. You brought her with you." Hera stated. She looked at Poseidon and Athena signaling that they could take over.  
"Pearl, step forward." Athena said. I made eye contact with the two Gods. They nodded, and I took a step forward.


	10. I Never Stopped

"You're Pearl!" Parker exclaimed. "Of course it's you, how could it not be!"

"You were right in front of us the whole time and we didn't know." Jaden chuckled.

"It's really you, isn't it." Jared said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me." I said.

"Ha, I was right!" Zoë exclaimed. "You owe me ten bucks Valdez!"

"It's not my fault I refused to agree with you!" Carter whined.

"Children." Zeus declared, commanding the rooms attention. "I understand that this is exciting for you, but we have important business to get back to."

"We understand. Thank you for your time." I said, leading them out of the Great Hall. The elevator down to the first floor was long, and loud, although it was endearing to see them so excited to be with me. Jared, however, was quiet the whole way down. While everyone was getting into the van, I was able to get him alone.

"Are you disappointed that it's me?" I asked him.

"No," he chuckled, "I'm overjoyed that it's you. I'm disappointed in myself. I should have known it was you the moment I saw you."

"You had no way of knowing. You can't blame yourself." I said.

"The thing is, I did know. The moment I saw you I knew that it was you. I denied it in my mind, but my heart knew. The heart always knows." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." he said.

"The visions. The confession. You still feel that way?" I asked looking at the ground. He gently lifted my chin till our eyes met.

"PJ, I never stopped." he whispered, leaning in.

"Okay, we're ready to—" Jaden declared loudly, cutting off abruptly. Jared and I jumped apart guiltily.  
"Time to go?" I asked. Jaden nodded.


End file.
